Liquid crystal display devices are widely in use as a thin display device in the related art. In the liquid crystal display device, light from a backlight is controlled by liquid crystal to realize a display. Because of this, display of a complete black level is difficult, and realization of a sufficiently high contrast is difficult.
On the other hand, in an organic EL display which is self-emissive, light emission and non-emission is controlled for each pixel depending on the content of the image. Because of this, a black level in which there is no light emission can be represented, and thus a high contrast and a high image quality can be achieved.
In an organic EL display, because the light emission intensity and light emission frequency differ for each pixel, the degree of degradation differs between a pixel in which bright light is frequently emitted and a pixel in which light is rarely emitted. Image burn-in tends to occur in the pixel in which bright light is frequently emitted.